


Morning Routine

by milwaukeeProtocol



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milwaukeeProtocol/pseuds/milwaukeeProtocol
Summary: The sun rises over Megaton and The Lone Wanderer let’s Charon sleep in.
Relationships: Charon & Female Lone Wanderer, Charon & Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout) & Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout) & Original Female Character(s), Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer, Charon/Female Courier, Charon/Female Sole Survivor, Charon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Help I’ve never used ao3 before :,)  
> Pls go easy on me 
> 
> Also  
> I know this fandom is dead okay just let me have my fun :(

6:30 am, Megaton 

Few people are out this early in Megaton, if any at all. Those who wake, only stir in their homes until a decent hour arrives. The sun ever so slightly creeps over the walls, giving the small settlement a blue-ish hue until later in the day. The early spring atmosphere contributed to that a large amount. This could be seen greatly in the humble little shack the lone wanderer called home. Dust particles danced in the rays of light slicing through the metal walls of the bedroom where she and Charon slept. Most days they spent in Megaton were ones they had taken to rest and relax a bit. Traveling constantly through the wasteland is hard on you, especially when it comes to the creatures and people you face doing so. However, today was not like most days. They had only arrived in Megaton the night before and man were they sore and tired. Aching feet carried them straight inside and promptly to bed. It had only been a little after sundown, but sleep came fast and easy. The result of this was two big, bright eyes fluttering open at 6:30 am. "Damn, it's early." This was the first thought to cross her mind. She yawned, looking over to her companion who happened to be star-fished out in the middle of the twin sized bed they share. It didn't take her long to realize though, that his eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. She nudged the arm she rested her head on with her shoulder. Almost startled, he turned on his side to face her. "What are you doing up so early?" Her voice soft, and barely over a whisper. He shrugged with a sigh in response, looping his arm lazily over her waist pulling her in close to him. "Could ask you the same thing, smoothskin." His voice on the other hand was hoarse and his breath warm on her skin. After a moment or two of silence, he rested his head on top of hers and dozed back off to sleep. She knew he struggled to sleep. He could've been awake the entire night for all she knew, so she didn't dare move at least for as long as she could handle it. The longer she did however, the more things she thought of doing. This made her antsy, dying to get up and move around. She finally decided after an hour or so that she would get up and get ready for the day. Slipping out of Charon's sleepy embrace, careful not to wake him, she sat up, feet hitting the icy cold floor. She looked over at him almost with regret. He slept on his stomach now with his mouth open, snoring away quietly. She lifted one of her cold shaky hands to brush a few stray red hairs out of his face, admiring it only for a second. He didn't look so angry when he slept. 

~ 

7:45 am, My Megaton House

The lone wanderer finally got up out of bed, leaving Charon alone to sleep. This didn't last long though, as she pulled the loud rusty file cabinet drawers open in search for the outfit she'd planned in her head just before. She had taken the time to sort their clothes a while back. He was taller, so he got the top two drawers and she got the bottom. Post-apocalyptic living gets pretty boring once you settle, but she somehow always ends up finding things to do to keep the two of them busy. For the most part, she took the lead here, unlike the wastes in which Charon led the way. They each had different skill sets, due to the vault hers mostly relied on domestic living. But where she lacked, he made up for and vice versa. They made a good team when they wanted to. However, right now they had entirely different plans for the day. Lone wandered around the room for a good minute attempting to get dressed. Charon's eyes followed her, with a now neutral look on his face. Eventually, she decided her outfit was fine and sat down at the desk diagonal from the bed. Her back was turned to him but he still watched her in the cracked mirror she used to do her makeup every morning. She pulled open the drawer of the desk to reveal a wide array of both prewar and improvised makeup. Some of which she got from Bittercup while visiting Big Town, others she had dug up in various prewar houses. The only thing she ever really bothered with was mascara though. And a large chunk of the time she just layered it on once it got too smudged or caked under her eyes due to sweat or natural wear. Charon didn't mind this, he just didn't really understand it either. Vanity was never something he had time for. Or most people in the wasteland for that matter. She valued her appearance though. It took her some time after leaving the vault to lighten up about it, but it's just how things were there. Doing her makeup with Bittercup reminded her of times in the vault when she and Amata would give each other makeovers at sleepovers and such. It never occurred to her as self centered or vain. Just a time of innocence and routine. Once done, she spun around in her chair and stood up. Noticing Charon dozing off yet again. She placed a small kiss on his forehead and walked downstairs.

~

8:00 am, My Megaton House

"Hello, mum." Wadsworth's familiar greeting made Lone jump a little as she turned from the stairs to the living space. Their home was small, but it did its job. It was nothing like her house from the vault though. She did miss it, but knew better than to compare the two. Things were just different now, and therefore required different expectations. Proper indoor plumbing would be nice though. Pushing the thought aside, she stepped into the kitchen, Wadsworth closely behind her. The refrigerator emitted a soft buzzing sound as she pondered what they could possibly eat for breakfast. Without too much thinking, she went to grab a box of sugarbombs she forgot they even had. They just so happened to be sitting on the very top shelf. Times like these made her realize her appreciation for Charon. It was a simple task for someone of his height. She pondered for a moment if the roles were reversed; what it'd be like to be tall. 6'8" to be exact. The thought of a tiny Charon made her giggle a bit at how ridiculous it seemed. "What's so funny?" Speak of the devil. Two arms snaked around her from behind. For a second time today, he rested his chin on top of her head. "It's nothing." She sighed with a smile. "Do you think you could get those sugarbombs down for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: this was barely edited and no one else aside from me has read over it. I’ve worked on this since like 12 today. I am dead. Pls just read over any mistakes or comment if you see any big stupid ones ;A;


End file.
